A Good Night Sleep
by gman6500
Summary: Two brothers are mysteriously transported to the HTTYD universe while they were asleep but there's a catch. They need to find out how to get back to their home. I will accept suggestion and other ideas. R&R it helps! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- A Rude Awakening

**I don't own HTTYD and the OCs are mine.**

Hi, my name is Will I live with my brother Max. We live in a modest little home, with two bedrooms and a bathroom. That means we have to share a room. I love How to Train Your Dragon but my brother, not so much. After a fun day of doing different things we went to bed.

I slowly opened my eyes, still groggy from sleep noticing that I was outside. Still lying on the ground, looked for Max and noticed I was also in a forest. When I found Max who was still sleeping in some tall grass, I tried to sit up but I just fell back down on my back. After many attempts, I finally realized that my hands changed. My hands were jet black and scaley with claws on them instead of fingers. I shouted, "MAX! Oh, god this isn't good! This is definitely not good!" But what had come from my mouth was not those words, but screeches, roars and other animal noises. Max shot up like someone dumped cold water on him. As soon as he looked at me and stared, with terror in his eyes. I tried to say , "What's wrong Max?" But what came out was a soft and easy coo. Max struggled to say, "W-W-Will, y-your, a-a-a d-dragon." I quickly turned my head to look at my body. I wasn't a human anymore. My body had two jet black wings, a large tail and four legs with claws. I tried to get up and walk over to Max. Just to stumble everywhere. When I finally reached Max I said, "Do you mind if I try and get used to my body?" But it came out as a low grumble and a coo. Max said, "I can't understand you, if you can, write for me so I can understand you." After realizing that, I wrote down what I had to say, and Max agreed to it.

After about 30 minutes, I had realized what dragon I was. I was a Night Fury. I also learned how to control my extra appendages, like my teeth, my new tail and new wings. After I was finished fooling around with my new body, I went over to max and wrote in the dirt, "What should we do now?" Max responded by saying, "Let's go… this way. It looks like there's some smoke so that must mean civilization." I nodded in agreement.

After about a 20 minute walk, we saw a clearing in the trees. When we got to the clearing my mouth dropped like anvil. I nudged Max and wrote in the dirt excitedly, "We found Berk!" Max responding with a quizzical look on his face, "What's Berk?" I was so annoyed I could've bit my brothers head off, but I didn't, because he's my brother. I wrote in the dirt, "The place where HTTYD takes place in."

"Oh, wait, what? We're in the movie How to Train Your Dragon?

I nodded feverishly at him. He could obviously see how excited I was. Max said, "Alright then, lets get going." I trotted towards Berk with Max trying his hardest to keep up.

When we got to the village, everyone was staring at me when I realized that I was a Night Fury, one of the rarest species of dragon, and they know of only one, well up to this point. Others ran away others just plain stared. When I saw Hiccup with toothless behind him running at me, I could only stare. I could smell something very good in the air and it was getting closer. Hiccup stopped about 10 yards away, and took out a fish. As soon as I saw the fish, I realized how hungry I was. He started to walk forward very slowly holding out the fish. As soon as he got near me, I took the fish and swallowed it whole. It felt weird, but it was delicious. I sat straight up, and looked down at Hiccup and he was looking up at me. I was just waiting for him to take the next move. He slowly put his hand out and moved his head away from me. I was thinking so many things, "This is so cool! Should I do this? Whatever YOLO" I slowly put my head onto his hand. After that, I went over to Max, who was watching with his mouth agape, and nuzzled him out of his state. Hiccup and Toothless followed me. I growled at them when they got too close to Max. Max then hit me on the nose, as in saying "Really? Chill out." He walked up to Hiccup with me close behind him and said, "Sorry about him, he can be a little over-protective and hard headed sometimes. Anyway, my name's Max and this is Will." Hiccup responded, "Nice to meet you Max, and your dragon's name is Will? That's a strange name for a dragon, isn't it?" I growled at Hiccup for insulting my name. Me and Toothless were also having a conversation(remember, dragonese, duh). Toothless said, "So, your name is Will? That's is a little bit of a strange name." I responded slightly annoyed, "Oh yea, and Toothless isn't a tad bit strange to you?"

"So, your rider, his name is Max, is it?"

"I do NOT I repeat NOT have a rider, Max is my brother or if you prefer to say it, my human."

"How can your human be your brother?"

"Weeeelllll, I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell Hiccup."

"Okay fine, so, how is your human your brother."

"Well, we're not from around here, we came from what I can comprehend, a different dimension. We don't know how we got here but we got here alright. But for some reason, I'm a dragon and a Night Fury at that."

When everyone was done talking, Hiccup said, "Let's go and meet everyone you need to know." We started into the village. The first stop was the blacksmith's hut. Where we met Gobber. As soon as Hiccup entered with Max, Gobber said, "Why hello there, who is this new face around here Hiccup?" Hiccup said, "His name is Max, he also has someone that is very special,"

"And who might that be?"

On cue, I turned the corner and looked at Gobber. Gobber said with a surprised tone, "Another Night Fury! Wow, Hiccup, you've really outdone yourself this time!" I walked up to Gobber and he began to scratch me under my neck and it felt amazing. It felt like an hour massage was compressed into 10 seconds.

After Hiccup explained everything to Gobber we went over to look for the other teens. After that we stumbled upon Snotlout, my second least favorite character. I was falling behind so when everyone else was already talking to Snotlout, I was nearing them. Snotlout said sarcastically, "Is this one of your new friends Hiccup? If so, good, fresh meat." He kept on teasing Max until I got there, I was fed up with him insulting my brother in my fit of rage, I ran around a corner, and pounced on Snotlout, pinning him with one paw and I was about to bite his head off, when Max was yelling, "Will no! Stop! Don't do it!" Trying to pull me off I finally was done terrifying Snotlout and let him go. After he got up I was standing in front of Max, growling my head off. Toothless finally broke the silence and said, "Thank You, I've really wanted to do that ever since I met him."

We left to find a different teen. We wandered around and then we found Fishlegs. After everyone was introduced he was so excited to see another Night Fury, so I was very honored. He was freaking out and basically fainted. So we left.

Hiccup said, "It's getting dark, we should probably head to my house." Max responded with a yes and asked, "So, where are we going to sleep?"

"Max, you can sleep on the floor on a bedroll and Will can sleep downstairs or in the stables."

"I'm pretty sure that Will wants to sleep downstairs."

"Hey Toothless," I asked, Toothless responded by saying, "Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to do all the things my new body can do like flying and breathing fire tomorrow?"

"Of course, anything for the dragon that scared the living daylights out of Snotlout."

"Thanks, that will really help me."

As soon as we got to the house Stoic, was sitting by the fireplace. He looked up and turned to us and to his surprise, instead of one Night Fury, he saw two, and another boy. He stood up and said, "Why, isn't it Hiccup, and who might these two be?" Hiccup said, "This is Max and his dragon, Will. Will can be a little defensive so be careful."

"Alright, I'll be careful."

Stoic walked towards Max and me, I growled a little, but max glared at me menacingly, so I stopped growling. Stoic continued towards me and scratched me under my neck. It felt so nice. Stoic said, "Will is very tame, isn't he?." Hiccup said, "We're probably going to fit Will for a saddle tomorrow, and teach Max how to fly him. Anyways, where's dinner?" After all, I was still hungry. While Toothless and I were munching on baskets of fish while Max, Hiccup and Stoic ate their mutton. I said to Toothless, "I just can't believe i'm a dragon, it's so new to me." Toothless said, "You'll get used to it."

"Well, I've always wanted to be a dragon in my home dimension."

"Really? Then you must be elated right now."

"Well, kind of, I do miss being human a little. I'm still looking forward to learning how to breath fire and how to fly. You still will teach me right?"

"Of course I will teach you, you'll just have to get up early so your human and Hiccup won't notice"

"Alright."

After we finished our dinner Hiccup set up our sleeping areas and we went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2- Will, What Happened To You?

_A/N: I'm not discontinuing Animal Day, I just want to do a chapter for this story because I got some good ideas. I also have some drawings of me that I did in anime form. If you want I can put them up on deviantart. They're pretty terrible so... yeah._

NOW THEN... back to the story

I woke up, still with my eyes closed, thinking, wow, I wasn't this cold last night. I tried to get up but I hit my face on the floor where I was sleeping. My arms were too... short? I opened my eyes and looked at my body. I was human again! I was happy and sad. I was happy that I was human because I had thumbs and could actually talk to other people and I was sad because I couldn't fly, breath fire or talk to Toothless. I looked down my body and realized why I was so cold. I was naked. I immediately looked for something to cover myself. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped myself in it. Max was sleeping in a chair with his mouth wide open and his head towards the sky. I walked over to him and pushed his arm quietly he shifted a little. Annoyed, I pushed harder. He shifted a little more with annoyance on his face. I pushed Max so hard I almost pushed him off his chair. He woke up and said quietly so he wouldn't wake up Hiccup or Stoick, "What do you want you useless drag-" He looked and saw me. Max was about to scream. I quickly covered his mouth and whispered, "I know, I'm pretty shocked too, just keep quiet about it. We'll tell Hiccup and the others later. Okay?" Max nodded his head, "Good." I took my hands off of Max's mouth. I heard footsteps. I quickly said to Max, "Max, I've got to hide. I'll see you later." I ran into a closet and peeked out of a crack. Hiccup and Toothless walked down the steps. Toothless must of forgotten about his deal with me. Hiccup said to Max, "We should probably get you some new clothes. Oh by the way, where's Will?" Max replied, "He-um, went-um, on an, early morning flight. He usually does that." (A/N Remember, Hiccup doesn't know that we're from a different dimension than them, only Toothless knows! Back to the story,) Toothless looked confused because he knew I couldn't fly because I didn't know how. Hiccup just shrugged it off not knowing that I didn't know how to fly and said, "Oh, okay, let's get you those new clothes I was talking about." Hiccup, Toothless and Max went out to get the clothes, leaving me, stuck in a closet with nothing to do. I couldn't get out because of Stoick. After Hiccup, Max and Toothless got back, Max put his old clothes into the closet I was in so I could get dressed. Max and I were fraternal twins so we were basically the wore same size of clothes as each other. Hiccup and Toothless left for some reason(A/N I couldn't think of a reason! I'm such a terrible writer...) Max came over to the closet and opened it and saw me in his old clothes. I said, "So, how was it with Hiccup?" He replied, "Oh it was good. We still need to introduce you to them in human form."

"How about when they get back from doin' they're doin'?"  
"Sounds good." We waited until Hiccup and Toothless got back. I waited upstairs so Max could introduce me to them. Hiccup opened the door and saw Max standing in the middle of the room and he said, "Oh. Hey Max, I was wondering where you were. Will still hasn't come back from his flight yet?" Max replied very nervously, "Well, Will has just gotten back from his 'flight' and wanted to show you something."

"Really? Where's Will then?"

"WILL! Come on down!" I walked down and feared the worst. looked at Hiccup, he was looking at me with a completely normal expression. I was surprised and confused. I walked over and stood next to Max and said, "Hey..." Hiccup was confused, "I thought that Will wanted to show me something, who's this?" Max replied, "This is Will, Hiccup." Hiccup responded, "Max, are you alright? Will's a dragon, not him." I answered Hiccup, "Correction, I used to be a dragon. And yes, I am for some reason, a human now. I have no idea why I am a human, but, still." Hiccup froze when I finished. He was shocked and confused. Toothless walked over to me and sniffed me. I guess he figured it was me because he turned over to Hiccup and nodded.

_So sorry to end it on a weird note. Those were the Ideas I wanted to get out of my head! I hope you like the direction i'm going in for this story. I was inspired by the story called, "The Blood Of A Night Fury" and some of the ideas are siphoned from the authors ideas._

___**THANKS FOR READIN! GMAN OUT AND OVER!**_


End file.
